Become a vampire
by savethedance
Summary: Matt, ya convertido en vampiro, comienza a cambiar en todos los sentidos. Stefan será su ayudante.


**Become a vampire ~**

Había tomado una dura decisión. En un pueblo lleno de vampiros, ¿Por qué ser el único humano? Los he odiado con todas mis fuerzas, pero ahora no veo motivo por el cual no convertirme en uno de ellos. Había pensado en que fuera Elena la que me convirtiera, pero estoy seguro que ella no será capaz de hacerlo, ¿Damon? Imposible, no me atrevo a dirigirle la palabra, solo me queda una opción: Stefan. Sé que él si será capaz de hacerlo, y no me pondrá ningún pero.

Era de noche y el pueblo parecía calmado, Matt vigilaba a Stefan y a Elena por la ventana, hablaban y Elena parecía enfadada. Poco después Elena se va de casa de Stefan pegando un portazo que resuena por todo Mystic Falls. Algo malo había ocurrido entre ellos. Sin más preámbulos, pico la puerta de Stefan, y él me recibe con cara de cabreo, espero que sea por lo que acababa de suceder entre él y Elena.

- Stefan, siento molestarte. No te robaré mucho tiempo.

- No es un buen momento, ¿Qué quieres Matt?

- De verdad que solo es un momento.

- De acuerdo. Dime. – Stefan comenzó a relajarse.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor… - aunque yo sabía que lo haría, por alguna extraña razón, me costaba pedírselo.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Stefan… quiero… quiero… que me conviertas.

- ¿Qué te convierta? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – no era la reacción que esperaba.

- Sí…

- ¿Por qué? ¿No prefieres continuar siendo humano?

- No. – no podía decírselo más claro.

- Esta bien, pero te entiendo… ¿Por qué ahora?

- No quiero ser el marginado…

- ¿Solo por eso te vas a convertir en un inmortal?, ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres para ti?

- Sí.

- Vale.

Y en un segundo, como si de un cohete se tratara, Stefan me mordió, rápidamente, no sentí dolor. Me fui a casa y dejé a Stefan tranquilo.

- Cualquier cosa, avísame, necesitarás a alguien que te ayude a llevar tus primeros días. Ven a verme.

* * *

Hasta después de media hora, el veneno comenzaba a hacer efecto, aunque no notaba nada diferente en mi cuerpo, ni tenía ganas de matar a mil humanos.

* * *

Una hora después, parecía que la cabeza me iba a estallar, me dolía todo, sentía un pinchazo agudo en el corazón, apenas podía respirar, me costaba mucho esfuerzo. Y de un momento a otro, perdí la conciencia.

Me desperté en el mismo sofá en el que me había estirado al llegar a casa. Seguía igual, nada nuevo. Mi madre vino a verme, y por fin, noté algo, algo me atraía, ¿Sangre?

Le dije que me tenía que ir, y me marché lo más rápido posible, antes de que alguien resultara herido.

* * *

- Stefan, Stefan. – picaba a la puerta lo más fuerte que mis fuerzas me permitían.

- ¿Qué ocurre Matt? ¿Estás bien? – Stefan estaba preocupado y me _invitó_ a entrar.

- No… no sé que me ocurre, es algo raro, necesito _beber._

- Créeme que te entiendo perfectamente, lo primero será que aprendas a controlar tu instinto, ya me parece raro que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin devorarte a unas cuantas personas. – los dos rieron.

- La verdad es que no me he cruzado con nadie, si no… no, no respondo de mí.

- Bien, creo que te tendré que enseñar unas cuantas cosas antes de que vayas por ahí comiéndote a la gente.

- ¿Qué me tienes que enseñar?

- Cuatros cosas básicas que tienes que saber para no volverte en un salvaje.

Stefan y Matt salieron al patio de la casa. Matt se notaba más fuerte, más alto, más grande, más rápido y sobre todo más astuto.

- Lo primero que tienes que aprender es que… un humano no es algo a lo que le puedas hincar el diente, tienes que ser fuerte, sé que te costará y sobre todo ahora que es el principio, pero tienes que intentarlo, yo te daré la sangre suficiente para que no tengas que matar a nadie durante una semana, a la siguiente, saldremos los dos a cazar, ANIMALES.

- ¿Animales? ¿Sólo bebes sangre de animales?

- Sí. Hace mucho tiempo bebía sangre humana, pero después me convertí en lo que soy hoy en día. No quiero volver a ser un salvaje devora-hombres.

- Esta bien, ¿y que puedo hacer cuando el ansía de sangre humana sea mayor a mi fuerza de voluntad?

- Eso te ocurrirá en muchas ocasiones, lo único que puedes hacer, es buscar a un humano, que parezca estar solo, alguien al que nadie pueda llorarle, pero ten cuidado, comenzarás con una excusa como "no podía controlarlo" y acabarás matando por placer.

* * *

El entrenamiento comenzó, Matt se encontraba animado y con ganas de conocer sus nuevas habilidades.

Stefan no estaba en su mejor día, Elena y él habían tenido una fuerte discusión, y ella le había dicho que debían estar un tiempo solos, Stefan sabía que eso de "un tiempo" acaba siendo para siempre, pero la quería, y lo único que le quedaba, era aceptar las palabras de Elena.

Se sentó en el porche de su casa mientras Matt lo observaba.

Matt lo notaba cansado y alicaído, y era su amigo, así que su deber era preguntar que le pasaba.

- Te veo cansado Stefan, ¿quieres contarme algo?

- Nada importante, gracias. No he dormido mucho. – Stefan sonrió.

- Eh, se que te pasa algo, cuéntamelo.

- Es Elena, no quiere estar conmigo.

- Ella te quiere Stefan.

- Una cosa es que me quiera, y otra que quiera estar conmigo. Y la segunda te aseguro que no es.

- Stefan, son chicas, ya las conoces, son raras, complicadas, y no hay quien las entienda, cada una necesita su propio manual.

- Y que lo digas. Las dos me han salido sapo.

- ¿Dos?

- Katherine.

- ¿Kat… qué?

- Una historia muy larga. Y por supuesto, con un final triste.

- No te preocupes, hay muchos peces en el río.

- ¿Peces?

- Yo no he insinuado nada… - Stefan miró extrañado a Matt.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Nada, enserio.

- Vale, vale. Por cierto, esto del vampirísmo, te ha hecho más sensible, ¿o qué?

- Yo siempre he sido así. – Matt le guiñó un ojo. Algo dentro de Stefan movió en ese momento.

- Me gusta que no seas un sádico como mi hermano.

- A mi me gustan muchas otras cosas. Stefan, ¿es normal que me sienta raro? Pero no solo con mi físico, hablo de todo... en general.

- No sé, supongo - Stefan se había puesto nervioso.

Stefan había dejado de entender el sentido de las palabras de Matt. Y lo que más odiaba Stefan era no entender algo.

* * *

La cosa iba más allá, cada vez que estaban juntos, Matt se acercaba más y más a Stefan, y este se ponía nervioso.

Arto de no entender nada, optó por saberlo de la manera más clara y directa: preguntándoselo a él.

- Matt por favor, no me vuelvas loco, háblame claro.

- ¿Volverte loco? Para nada, no pretendo eso.

- Déjame las cosas claras.

- Vaya, pensaba que lo habías pillado, pero esto no es lo tuyo eh…

- ¡¿Puedes parar de decir cosas sin sentido?!

- ¿Todavía no lo has entendido? ¡ME GUSTAS!, no sé… contigo me siento bien… es algo extraño… quizás no lo entiendas… y no se si hago bien diciéndotelo... pero es que no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando puedo tener una oportunidad… - Matt sintió un escalofrío, y vio como rápidamente se acercaba Stefan, pero no se lo podía creer, así que cerró los ojos, y Stefan selló con un beso.

**FIN**


End file.
